1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus.
2. Prior Art
A conventional image forming apparatus typically has a main body, a sheet placing part, a sheet supply roller and an image forming unit. In the main body, a sheet feed path through which a sheet is fed is formed. On the main body, an opening through which inside and outside of the image forming apparatus communicate. The sheet placing part is defined inside the main body, and sheets, which are inserted in the main body are placed thereon. The sheet ejection roller is arranged at a position opposing to the sheet placing part, and feeds the sheets placed on the sheet placing part toward the sheet feed path. The image forming unit is also provided inside the main body, and forms images on the sheets.
With the above configuration, the conventional image forming apparatus is configured to feed sheets one by one and form an image on each sheet.